


洛丽塔小岛 06

by Vendetta000



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000
Kudos: 3





	洛丽塔小岛 06

06

—

罗渽民对于黄仁俊会这么快找上自己这件事看起来并不意外。  
不过小孩的出场方式的确很诱人呢——毫无防备的自己走过拐角时被忽然扑过来的小孩勾住脖颈。他眯起眼睛，彼此的鼻尖和鼻尖亲昵地腻在一起，呼吸交缠之间，罗渽民能闻到他身上香甜的奶油味道。送上门的可口蛋糕。

“叔叔想要什么？”他轻轻开口，玫瑰花瓣一样鲜艳欲滴的唇张张合合，拉扯出引人采撷的弧度。

罗渽民凝了凝眼中的暗色，但笑不语。

这张脸可真漂亮啊。黄仁俊不禁略略失神。纤长的睫羽，瑰丽又多情的眼，嘴角轻轻勾起来，像玫瑰花丛里勾人魂魄的花妖——稍不留神就以性命当作入场券陷进那眼底的笑意。  
罗渽民以一个被动的姿态背靠着墙壁，却仍低头那么专注地注视着黄仁俊，任何被他用那种温柔宠溺到不可思议的程度的眼神包裹着的人，大概无一例外都会产生自己是世上唯一的错觉。  
他们二人保持着这样亲昵的姿态。墙上金灿灿的壁纸里欲飞的天使是画的背景。黄仁俊又想起李东赫那副甜蜜的嗓音，想起黎明温存时被窝的温度，他又强迫自己把眼神和心放在面前这个堪称危险的男人身上。

罗渽民把手抚上黄仁俊的侧脸，那灼热的目光从眼睛到鼻子再从鼻子到唇。黄仁俊的睫毛被这样过于迫人的视线注视得颤抖欲扇。罗渽民修长的手指摩挲着黄仁俊的唇——仅仅这样一个简单的动作就使他又掌握住了主动权。

“小仁俊，现在来找我，可能有点太早了哦。”  
“但是叔叔依然很高兴。”他轻声说着，笑意渐浓，另一只手揽上面前小人儿的腰肢，缓慢地抚揉，越发有向下的趋势——  
空气一下子升温到胶着似的。  
黄仁俊情不自禁地吞咽了一下，柔软的腰颤抖着软掉了，同时又从从内里升腾出一股微小的颤意——那极隐秘极温软的内里。呼吸不自知地急促失控，脸颊蒸出可爱的粉红色，原本是强硬地勾住他的颈，现在却变成软趴趴地挂在他身上，甚至是被拥住。  
怎么会这样。他心里小小地叫着。

“嗯…？我们仁俊，”罗渽民用了几分力将他揽紧了些，两人鼻尖与鼻尖的距离又一步缩短，“现在在想什么呢？”他压低声音，暧昧与诱惑纠缠着的低哑浅浅地撞进耳道里。

小孩忍不住咬唇，对视的眼神也不禁偏离开。有一种羞耻的欲望在至深至暗之处叫嚣——求求他吧。

“叔叔……”他猛地转过头来，那双眼水光潋滟地，未尽的话语被掐断在拉长的余音里，小孩试图依靠这样来暗示什么。

那只炙热的手更向下探去了，小孩的腰回应一般塌的更深，于是那只手与自己的距离仿佛更近了，紧密地贴合着。罗渽民极富技巧地揉捏着小孩柔软的臀，果不其然听到身前的呼吸竟然掺杂着央求似的泣音传来。

在求什么？求停止，还是求不要停？  
真是让人想掠夺的更多。罗渽民垂下眼帘。

连头顶的吊灯，此刻的昏黄都暧昧的不像话。  
“叔叔，叔叔……”黄仁俊的手从脖颈滑下来，滑到胸前，轻轻攥着他的衣服，身体里欲望的火焰燃尽理智一般。

“仁俊想要什么？”他轻轻在小孩耳畔呵气，许下一个潘多拉的诺言，“说出来的话，无论如何也会被满足哦。”

一时脑中昏沉沉地跳跃过无数画面，报复的快感隐隐要刺破一切。既然要坏掉，那就一起都坏掉吧爸爸。最终小孩嘴角一勾，主动贴近上去。  
“做吧，请和我做吧，请抱抱我吧。”


End file.
